Pyrazole derivatives and pyrazolone are described in particular in French Pat. No. 2,167,997, to applicants. This French Patent relates in particular to compounds of the 1-amino pyrazole type, whose carbon atom at the 5-position is substituted by a hydroxy or lower alkoxy group, which possess interesting properties enabling their medicinal application.